Why would she love him?
by Fandoms for the win
Summary: Tohru admits to herself that she loves Yuki and wants to spend the rest of her life with him! But, sometimes you grow out of things, and sometimes it's for the better. Kyoru!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Kyo sat on the roof, staring at the trees that swayed in the gentle breeze. He processed in his mind what had just happened.

FLASHBACK...

"Kyo?" Tohru peered over the edge of the roof. She spotted him and smiled as she scrambled up onto the roof.

She crawled over to him and sat down. "I have to tell you something," Tohru told him as she twisted her hair round her finger.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Well... I'm in love with someone..." Tohru told him quietly.

Kyo's heart quickened its pace. She loves someone? he thought to himself. She couldn't mean me... Could she?

"W-who?" Kyo asked, trying to pretend that he didn't really care.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Tohru asked him quickly.

"I promise," Kyo smiled.

"I thought I should tell you," Tohru told him. "I mean your my best friend!"

Kyo's heart drooped. It's not me... he thought.

"I-I...I'm in love with Yuki! Whenever I'm around him, my heart starts beating faster!" Tohru sputtered out nervously. Tohru looked at Kyo and saw his fist clenched in fury. But, when she looked into his eye, she saw something completely different. She saw sadness.

Tohru panicked. "I-I'm sorry!" her eyes were wide. "D-did I do something?! I'm sorry!"

Kyo cast a side-long glare at her. "Go away," he growled.

"W-what?" Tohru felt her heart sink to her stomach.

"Doesn't matter!" Kyo yelled. "I'm tired. Go away."

"A-alright," Tohru crawled off the roof and down the ladder, taking one last look at him before she descended into the house.

END OF FLASHBACK...

What does she see in that damn rat?! Kyo thought to himself, angrily.

He slammed his fist into the roof and yelled out in anger.

What has he got, that I don't!?

Kyo lay back and closed his eyes.

I should support her anyway... If her happiness means being with Yuki, who am I to get in the way?

He drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Kyo?" Tohru shook his shoulder.

Kyo opened one eye. "What?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru told him, cheerfully. "And you need to get ready for school!"

How can she just smile like that? Kyo thought. How can she smile after what happened last night?

Kyo looked at her for a couple of seconds. "Alright," he walked past her and climbed down the ladder into the house.

What's gotten into Kyo? Tohru wondered as she too, climbed into the house.

Kyo grabbed his plate of breakfast and ate it silently at the table.

"Good morning, Miss Honda," Yuki smiled as Tohru walked through the door.

"Good morning, Yuki," Tohru smiled back at him, showing him that extra bit of kindness that no one else would get.

Kyo couldn't help but stare at Yuki. I don't get what's so great about him! he thought angrily to himself.

"Stare much? Stupid cat," Yuki said in his soft voice.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled back.

"Please don't fight," Tohru walked up trying to calm them down.

Kyo just glared at her and ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Why is Kyo being so mean? Tohru thought as she started to cry.

"Please don't cry, Miss Honda," Yuki walked over and put his hand on her cheek.

"B-but Kyo's upset and I don't know why... I can't help him," Tohru sniffled.

"Don't worry about that cat," Yuki said leaning in closer. "If he does anything to hurt you, he'll pay."

Yuki kissed her and Tohru's eyes widened, but she welcomed the kiss.

Kyo, who had just got changed and came back to the kitchen doorway, had just seen the whole thing.

He gagged. It makes me sick! he thought to himself. She deserves so much better than him! She deserves so much better than me...

He walked away, angrily and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him and causing Tohru to jump.

"Kyo...?" Tohru was about to go after him but Yuki pulled her back.

"I thought I said don't worry about him," Yuki said, possessively as he ran her fingers through her hair.

Tohru gulped. She thought her first kiss with Yuki would be magical. That there would be fireworks and sparks like the movies. But, none of that happened. The only word to describe it was...dull...

Kyo pushed open the school door and was welcomed by yelling and putrid smells. He gritted his teeth and pushed through the ever-growing crowd.

Tohru glanced over at Kyo. He was tapping his pencil on the table and staring out the window.

"Is there something wrong, Sohma?" Mayuko called from the front of the classroom.

"Yeah, none of this crap makes sense!" Kyo told her, gesturing to the board.

"Well, perhaps you need a special lesson with the other special kids that don't understand Shakespeare," Mayuko told him smugly.

"Cut the crap," Kyo told his home room teacher. "Who the hell says stuff like that, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter if they say it now or not, Sohma," Mayuko replied. "It's history."

"Who the hell cares about history? They're all dead anyway," Kyo pointed out.

"Sounds like your dying for some detention there, Sohma," Mayuko growled.

"Oh, please don't!" Tohru jumped in.

"Looks like you've landed yourself detention too, Honda," Mayuko walked up and placed a sheet of paper on their desks.

The bell rang for lunch. "Class dismissed," Mayuko told everyone as they filed out of the room.

Mayuko whipped her head around to Kyo and Tohru. "You two, are staying here," Mayuko sat in her chair and started typing into her laptop.

Tohru chucked a note at Kyo.

_**Yuki and I kissed this morning! :D**_

Kyo looked at it and pain stabbed his heart. He wrote on it and chucked it back at her.

**_I know. I saw. How'd it feel?_**

Tohru blushed and wrote back.

**_I don't know. There were no fireworks or sparks or anything._**

Kyo looked strangely at the paper and chucked it back after he had scribbled on it.

**_Were there meant to be?_**

Tohru blushed even deeper at her own foolishness.

**_I guess not... I saw it in movies, so I just thought..._**

Kyo frowned and wrote back then threw it to her.

**_You know movies aren't real right?_**

Tohru blushed and wrote neatly on it before throwing it back.

**_Of course I do! But, I'm in love with Yuki. Something should've happened. Something..._**

Kyo read it and scribbled something on it before he chucked it in the bin.

Tohru frowned. She was about to pull off another piece of paper but the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

Kyo stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Tohru stood up but instead of walking out the door, she went to the bin.

She reached down and picked up the piece of paper they had been writing on.

She read the last message she hadn't been able to see and her eyes widened.

**_You never wondered how I felt, did you?_**

Tohru wanted to talk to Kyo desperately but she had to go to work. She sighed and started her journey to her workplace.

Kyo lay on the roof, playing with a leaf that happened to be blowing by. He looked at it from every angle, examined every detail, before a gust of wind forced it from his hands.

I hope Tohru didn't check that note, Kyo thought. If she did... I dunno what'll happen...

Tohru stumbled along the dirt path that led home. She was tired from over-working once again.

She heard laughing nearby and a torch shined on her.

She turned around and shielded her eyes.

"Well, well," a man said grinning. "Look at what we've got here!"

He and his three friends laughed.

Tohru quickly realised what was going on and ran as fast as she could from there, but an arm caught her around the waist.

"HELP!" Tohru screamed out. Someone covered her mouth and pushed her to the ground.

Kyo sat up straight. Was that... Tohru?

He jumped off the roof and sprinted in the direction of the scream.

The four men laughed as one of them tore off Tohru's shirt.

Tohru tried to scream but it was no use. No matter how loud she screamed, it would always be muffled by the mans hand.

She squirmed about but was held down by the other two men.

Tears began to fall down her face as the man threw her shirt to the ground.

Kyo ran through the forest and came across the four men and Tohru.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS!" Kyo yelled as he bashed them half to death.

Kyo walked over to Tohru and offered her a hand.

She grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around it, crying hard.

Kyo picked her up and she cried into his shoulder.

He carried her back to the house and kicked the front door open.

"My precious flower! What took you so-" Shigure gasped as he saw Kyo walk over with Tohru crying in his arms.

"What happened?" Shigure asked, unusually serious.

"Four men tried to rape her," Kyo explained as he lay Tohru down on the couch, but her arms remained around Kyo's neck.

"Oh my..." Shigure said.

Yuki ran down the stairs and into the room, seeing a crying Tohru he instantly blamed Kyo. But seeing her cling to Kyo made him think otherwise.

"What happened? Where's her shirt? Why is she crying?" Yuki asked all at once.

Kyo explained the story to Yuki and Shigure and they fell silent as Kyo finished.

"She's had a rough night," Shigure said quietly. "Take her up to her room to rest."

Kyo nodded and carried her up the stairs and into her room.

He lay her down on her bed and sat by her side for a while.

He got up to leave.

"WAIT, KYO!" Tohru screamed.

He instantly turned around and sat back down.

"What is it?" Kyo stroked her hair.

"Don't...leave," Tohru managed to choke out. Her crying hadn't slowed down at all.

"Alright, I won't," Kyo told her, softly.

She moved closer to him and put her head on his lap.

He froze up for a second, but then relaxed and continued stroking her hair until he fell asleep.

"Kyo?" Tohru looked up at him.

She blushed. He looks so handsome when he sleeps... He's always handsome... WAIT! Why am I thinking this? I'm meant to be in love with Yuki! Tohru thought to herself, blushing hard. So... So, why do I have these feelings for Kyo as well?

She sighed and fell asleep.

Shigure walked down the hallway quietly and peered into Tohru's room. He found Kyo sleeping with Tohru half on his lap, sleeping as well.

He giggled silently and took a picture of the two sleeping peacefully.

Kyo rubbed his eyes and felt a weight on his lap. He looked down and froze up. Tohru was lying there with her arms around his waist, but not in a way that would make him transform.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes.

"EEP! I'm sorry, Kyo!" Tohru sat back on her bed. She squealed even more and turned around quickly when she realised she only had a bra on.

"No, it's alright," Kyo said as he looked away. "You should get a shirt on though..."

"Right!" Tohru ran to her drawer, picked a random top and threw it over her head.

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked.

Tohru blushed. "W-why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"After what happened last night, you were crying pretty hard," Kyo told her.

"Oh, um..." tears started to fill Tohru's eyes.

"Hey!" Kyo rushed over to her. "Don't cry."

"I'm s-sorry," Tohru broke down in tears.

Kyo put an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her. "Everything's gonna be ok, alright?" he told her.

Tohru wiped her tears away. "W-what happened to those men?" she asked.

"I dunno. After I took you home I was by your side the whole night," Kyo told her.

"You didn't have to do that," Tohru said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I did," Kyo smiled at her.

"T-thanks..." Tohru looked up at him.

She kissed him and fled the room.

Kyo put his hand up to his lips in shock. Then, he balled it into a fist.

What is she playing at?! Kyo thought, angrily. She tells me she loves Yuki and then kisses me!

Kyo walked downstairs and through the front door.

Tohru heard the door slam and frowned.

I hope I didn't make Kyo angry... she thought.

"You know, no matter how many times I tell you, you still worry about him," Yuki pulled Tohru closer carefully, leaned his head forward and closed his eyes.

Tohru's eyes widened and she took a step back.

Yuki's eyes snapped open and he took a step closer, pulling her back to him.

"Yuki, stop," Tohru said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"I don't want to kiss you," Tohru told him.

Hurt crossed Yuki's face and he stepped back.

"No! I don't mean it that way! It's just, after last night, I don't think I'll be kissing anyone for a while..." Tohru looked at the ground.

Yuki glared at her. "What do you mean by anyone? Have you been kissing someone else?" Yuki asked icily.

Tohru's palms began to sweat and her heart beat faster.

"U-um..." Tohru stuttered.

"So she has..." Yuki muttered to himself.

"Who was it?" Yuki asked her sternly.

"P-please don't hurt him..." Tohru said quietly.

"I SAID WHO WAS IT!" Yuki yelled.

"I-it was K-Kyo... But I kissed him!" Tohru told him.

"How could you?!" Yuki stumbled and leaned against a wall as pain stabbed his heart.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yuki!" Tohru's eyes were full of tears.

"Go...JUST GO!" Yuki pointed to the door and Tohru ran through it.

She ran into the forest and came across Kyo standing where the men were.

He looked at her. "Oh, hey," he said as he gave her a small wave.

She ran up to him and latched herself onto his arm, crying hysterically.

"T-Tohru?!" Kyo panicked. "What's wrong?!"

"I-it's Y-Yuki..." Tohru cried into his arm.

"What happened?" Kyo relaxed and stroked her hair with his free arm.

"I-I told him...t-that I-I...k-kissed you," Tohru choked out.

Kyo froze. Oh no... he thought.

"Hey, it's alright," he told her. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I-it's not m-me I'm w-worried about," she told him. "I-it's you..."

"Don't worry about me," Kyo looked her in the eyes. "You two weren't even a couple, were you?"

Tohru thought about it for a moment. "He never said anything about me being his girlfriend... So I guess not," Tohru told him.

"He has no right to hurt me or you then," Kyo told her, smiling at her confused face.

"I guess so..." Tohru smiled a little bit too.

Tohru wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks and looked at the area around them. The men were gone but Tohru's shirt lay on the ground where it had been thrown earlier.

She went to pick it up but Kyo stopped her.

"Leave it," he told her. "It's torn to shreds."

She knew he was right so she turned back to him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house and she clumsily followed.

Once inside, Kyo decided to tell Tohru how he truly felt about her.

It seems like the right time, he thought to himself.

"Tohru-" he started but was cut off by a hard punch to the face.

He staggered backwards.

"What was that for?!" he yelled at Yuki who was glaring at him angrily.

"For kissing my girlfriend!" Yuki yelled back at him angrily.

"She's not your girlfriend!" Kyo prepared himself for another attack.

"Yes, she is!" Yuki threw another punch but Kyo dodged out the way. "We kissed!"

"I kissed Tohru! Doesn't mean I'm her boyfriend!" Kyo gritted his teeth. "You didn't even ask her!"

"Who cares?! She's mine!" Yuki threw another punch but Kyo dodged again.

"Don't talk about her like she your property! It makes me sick!" Kyo yelled back as he jumped all over the place to avoid being hit.

"Fight me!" Yuki yelled.

"Please don't fight," Tohru said quietly.

"I SAID FIGHT ME!" Yuki yelled.

"STOP!" Tohru screamed.

Kyo looked over at her for a second and that was all Yuki needed.

His foot connected with Kyo's face and Kyo was sent flying across the room.

Tohru ran over to him. "Kyo! Are you ok?" she asked as he started to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyo told her.

Tohru smiled. Then, Yuki grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Kyo.

Tohru squealed as she was thrown onto the couch.

"Yuki! Don't hurt him!" Tohru yelled.

Yuki turned and looked at her. "Why not?" he asked angrily. He glared into her eyes.

Tohru gulped. "Because... Kyo is right. Just because we kissed doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Tohru stared at the ground.

Yuki stood stunned for a moment but then his lips pulled into an angry sneer.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" he yelled as he walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Kyo got up and walked over to Tohru. "Are you ok?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

She looked up at him. "I'm fine. But you're face has got a big bruise on it," she reached up and put her hand on the bruise.

Kyo winced so she went to get an ice pack.

When she returned, Kyo was lying on the couch with his hand pressed to his bruise. She walked over and sat beside him.

"Is it feeling any better?" she asked as she held Kyo's head in one hand and lightly pressed the ice pack to his bruise with her other.

"Yeah, a little bit," Kyo replied.

Tohru smiled. "Good," she said.

She's so cute when she smiles, he thought to himself. He blushed and Tohru gasped.

"Are you getting a fever?!" Tohru said worriedly. "Oh no! You have to rest!" Now she was full on panicking and rushing around the room.

Kyo stood up and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her arm and she instantly turned to him, calming down.

"I'm not getting a fever," he told her sternly.

Tohru instantly relaxed, feeling her shoulders untense. "Ok... Then why were you so red?" she asked, totally clueless.

Kyo's cheeks burned and he felt as though heat was radiating off them. He looked away.

"B-because…" Kyo started. He cleared his throat. "Because I love it when you smile..."

Tohru's cheeks lit up like fire. "U-uh..." she looked down at her shoes. "K-Kyo?"

"Yeah?" Kyo looked back at her.

"I-I...I think..." Tohru stammered.

How do I say this? she thought to herself. Maybe I don't say it... Maybe I do... Argh! This is so confusing!

She decided to come right out and say it! "Kyo! I'm in love with you!" she yelled out quickly, looking him straight in the eyes.

Kyo's heart froze. W-what is she saying?! he thought to himself.

"I-I thought you were in love with Yuki!" he told her, eyes wide.

"So did I... Until I realised I'm not IN love with him. I love him as a brother or a friend," Tohru stepped forward and rested a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "I'm in love with you, Kyo."

Kyo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tohru's, kissing her like he had always longed to do.

Tohru heart skipped a beat as she kissed him back.

Yuki watched them silently from the window. A tear rolled down his cheek as he saw Tohru throw her arms around Kyo's neck. He was angry that Tohru had chose Kyo over himself, sad that he loved her too and happy that she had finally found who she was meant to spend her life with.

* * *

A/N: What a fluffy, dramatic story! Leave a review and make me happy!


End file.
